Homecoming
by Mapperson722
Summary: Noelani is Youko Kurama's daughter. She finds herself in a bit of a predicament... her father has been reborn in the Human World. How will she protect him, when he won't let her close? What happens when a certain Fire Demon steps into the picture? Will Kurama choose his daughter, or Hiei? K/H, this is Yaoi. Boy/Boy. Don't like Don't read. Family, Humor, Romance, some mild Angst.
1. Chapter 1: Death And Rebirth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the very few original characters within. The Main original character that WILL appear throughout almost all of the story is Noelani, Youko Kurama's teenaged daughter. He and a fire maiden had gotten together and the woman had Noelani nine months later, making Noelani a fire fox (A red fox... red hair, red tail, red ears, red eyes... you get the picture). **_

_**Story starts in the Demon World when Youko Kurama was still a demon. What will happen when he and Kuronue die and Noelani is left all alone at the young age of sixteen? Will she find her father in the Human World? If she does... what will she do? Find out as you read Chapter One: Death And Rebirth.**_

))_))_

Youko Kurama stood on the cliff overlooking the mansion. He smirked darkly, it held a priceless artifact, and he knew exactly where it was and how to get to it. All that was left to do, was get him and his two other companions into the mansion, get the artifact, and get out again without any of them getting caught... or much worse... killed. He turned away from the mansion and turned to the other two demons sitting next to a fire. Kuronue was a bat demon that he had shared a bed with on many occasions. He was a loyal comrade, an even more loyal friend, and the best lover he had ever been with. Noelani was his daughter. She was only sixteen and her bright amber hair reflected the dim glow of the fire on which she was cooking their meal. She looked up after a moment, the movement casting an orange glow on her fox ears atop her head.

She smiled up at him and then reached into her pocket. She pulled out a tiny pouch of seeds. She pulled one out and touched it to the ground. A red pepper plant rose from the ground when she pulled her fingers back. She heard the cheerful awe from the bat demon behind her and she smiled lightly. She picked several of the peppers from the plant and moments later, it wilted and the seed pushed back out of the soil. She replaced the seed to her pouch and tightened the string around the top. She put the pouch back into her pocket and smiled as she seen Kuronue holding out his bowl of soup. She shook her head as she dropped the peppers into the steaming broth in the bowl.

"Thanks a bunch, Lani," he said and pulled his bowl back to him for inspection. He smiled lightly and used his spoon to break them open against the side of the bowl. He stirred the broken peppers into the soup and smiled as the spicy scent started to waft from the bowl.

Youko seen the bat wiggle with anticipation and shook his head with a smirk. "Doesn't take much to please you, does it, Kuronue?"

The bat looked up at the silver fox and shook his head. "Nope."

Noelani giggled lightly as she held out another bowl to Youko. "Here, papa."

He reached out for the bowl and smiled lightly at her as he sat down in the vacated seat across the fire from the others. If anyone else was here, he wouldn't have been so openly nice to her... but Kuronue knew that his daughter was his biggest soft spot. He would die to protect her. And he hid it, so that no one could use her against him.

"You're doing it again," Noelani said with an aggravated voice.

The taller silver fox wrinkled his nose at her and was awarded with a frown that could melt the strongest armor. "Fine... I will stop."

Hearing this, she smiled lightly and went back to her own bowl of soup. "Thank you."

Kuronue smirked lightly, "Fraidy cat."

Youko frowned up to his male companion and shook his head. "I just know when to fight and when not to."

Noelani shook her head as the two went back and forth about whether or not the fox was afraid of his own daughter. She sighed lightly and frowned at the situation. "Why do I feel like the oldest person here?"

Both men stopped bickering and looked at her. She shook her head again as she stood up from her perch against a smooth rock. Youko Kurama sighed lightly and sat his bowl to the side. He stood up and walked to where she was standing at the edge of the cliff. "I'm sorry, Little Bit. I wasn't meaning to upset you."

Noelani shook her head. "You didn't, papa. I just feel weird. Something doesn't feel right."

Youko Kurama smirked lightly as he looked at her. "It's just the nerves."

She shook her head again and looked back up at him, having to tilt her head up to look at him. "No. I feel something... I can't describe it... I just feel... like something bad is coming. Something that none of us will be able to fight off."

Youko Kurama frowned and looked down at her. "Like what?"

His daughter sighed lightly as she shrugged her shoulders. She looked back out over the cliff to the quiet valley. "I don't know, papa. I just feel it there. I don't know what it is though."

Youko shook his head. "Things will be alright, Lani. Don't you trust me?"

She looked back at him and nodded. "Of course I do, Papa... but... I can't help but feel that twisting in my gut. Is the artifact really worth the risk of our lives?"

The silver fox blinked down at her. "Yes, Lani... It is. It will set us up for a long time. A long time that we won't have to do this anymore. No more running, no more sleeping on the ground."

She shook her head. "Until the money runs out again. Papa... please... don't do this. We can find something else to snatch. Something much less dangerous."

Youko Kurama shook his head at her and looked away. "I have made my decision."

Noelani sighed lightly and looked back out over the cliff. She prayed that night, that her feeling was wrong. She shook her head... it never was. She just hoped that the three of them would make it out of there alive.

))_))_

Youko Kurama's ears flattened against his skull as the alarm started to blare in the distance. Kuronue frowned as he turned around to the others. "Let's go! Now!"

Noelani shook her head as she dropped the jade statue that she had picked up. She turned to her father and seen him wrap the artifact that he was after in a large cloth. He stuffed the item in his bag and turned to the others. "Alright, let's go."

The three of them ran from the mansion, Noelani in the lead. She was much smaller and therefore faster than the other two. She took to the trees and slowed her pace. She watched her father and their bat companion come out below her.

"Lani... stay in the trees!" Youko Kurama said up to her as he unwrapped the satchel from his shoulder. "Take this!"

He tossed the satchel up to her and she caught it. She lapped the strap over her shoulder and took off ahead of them. She knew that this was a bad idea. She felt her ears flatten against her skull as she heard the howls of the hounds being released. She looked back over her shoulder as the howling got closer. She frowned and gasped lightly. Those were no ordinary hounds. They were demon hounds... specifically bred to hunt demons. Then the sound of gunshots was heard. The sharp pop from each shot made her jump, and she lost her footing. She extended her claws and dug them into the branch above her. She groaned lightly as she pulled herself back onto the branch. She jumped again, this time higher into the trees.

She frowned as the pain filled howl of Kuronue's voice was heard behind her. She could hear the hounds closing in. She wanted to stop, but her father appearing next to her on the branches made her think twice. "It's too late... the shot hit him through the heart. Let's go."

Noelani kept going, the sting in her lungs was ignored, for her life was more important to her at that moment than the momentary discomfort. They came to a clearing. Youko Kurama pushed her on, knowing that she would be able to get away at least. "Noelani... go. You must go on without me."

She turned to him and shook her head. "No, papa. Come on... we can make it... the den..."

Youko shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Lani. I won't be able to make it. I would put you in danger. I was shot, and the hounds will follow the trail until they catch you too. I cannot allow that. So please... go. I love you baby. I love you... Live... GO!"

When she didn't move, he frowned and shoved her, hard. She gasped at the force and took off in the direction of the hidden den in the woods. She knew that she would have to hide her scent. She seen a river nearby and headed for it. She hopped into the river, the satchel getting soaking wet, and about ten pounds heavier. She struggled to get through the river.

Suddenly she heard her father cry out. She froze as she turned in the river. In the distance... she saw something that she would never be able to forget. Two demon hounds had gotten her father. They were biting into him and she could hear his painful screams as the two hounds took the very life from him. She shook her head, a moment of clarity for her. She was all alone. She knew that her father had sacrificed himself to save her. She looked down at the satchel and shook her head. She tightened the grip on the artifact and turned away from the scent of her father's death. She crossed the river, heading into the opposite side of the forest. It was going to be a new territory... but it was going to be worth it. She was going to have to make due... considering she had nothing left. She frowned as she stopped in front of a large tree. She seen a tiny hole in the trunk. She leaned down next to it. She sniffed and smiled as she found that there was no odd scent to it. It was empty. She took the bag from her shoulder and shoved it into the hole.

She shifted into her tiny fox form and thanked her mother for being a fire demon, for she had become a kit fox, a smaller breed of fox that was about a fourth of the size of a silver fox. She shook herself off and then squeezed herself into the tiny hole, surprised to find that it was a bit of a drop. She sat up in the fox form and shook her head. Her ears barely touched the roof of the tree and she looked out of the hole. She could hear the hounds outside, but they weren't near the tree. She curled up next to the satchel that held the hidden artifact. Noelani sighed lightly as she fell asleep, unable to stop her eyes from closing against the darkness around her.

))_))_

The next morning, Noelani woke up and sniffed the air. She was in her little hole in the base of the tree and she sat up. She felt her ears droop as she recalled what had happened the day before. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the satchel that her father had stuffed the artifact into the day before. She growled lightly at it, her red eyes glowing lightly as her anger started to come forward. She used her front paw to swipe at the bag, the bundle barely moving in the tiny space. Her emotions took a turn and she whimpered lightly. Her mother had died giving birth to her... and now her father was gone too. She was alone in the world. She whimpered lightly again as she laid her head down on her paws. Things went wrong. She knew they would.

**Why couldn't he just listen to me? Why? If he had... we would still be together.** Her thoughts raced in her mind. She did blame herself, for she should have fought harder to convince her father that the heist was a bad idea. Should have forced him to walk away. The only thing that kept running through her mind at the moment was the last few seconds that she had with her father.

_"Noelani... go. You must go on without me."_

_She turned to him and shook her head. "No, papa. Come on... we can make it... the den..."_

_Youko shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Lani. I won't be able to make it. I would put you in danger. I was shot, and the hounds will follow the trail until they catch you too. I cannot allow that. So please... go. I love you baby. I love you... Live... GO!"_

She frowned as she sat up. He wanted her to go on and live. He had sacrificed himself to give her a chance to get away. She looked at the satchel beside her. Perhaps... it was a sign. That everything had happened for a reason. But she couldn't see that reason. She shook her head and lifted up onto her back paws. She looked out of the hole at the base of the tree and looked around. There was nothing out there. All she could hear was the chirping of the birds and the squirrels fighting in the tree above her. She sat back again and sighed lightly.

**Alright, papa. You wanted me to live... so I'm gonna live.** She thought to herself as she picked up the satchel in her mouth. Gosh this thing was heavy. She shook her head lightly and then reached up to the entrance to the hole again. She used her nose and muzzle to shove the bag through the hole and then climbed out into the woods. She changed to her human form and looked around. She wrinkled her nose as the smell of the hounds came to her nose. They had been here, all around. She frowned and shook her head. She could not stay, it would be her end if she did.

Noelani placed the satchel over her shoulder and sighed lightly. She was going to have to keep moving. This area and territory were no longer safe for her. She wanted to keep focused on her task of relocating, but once again, there was a nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach. It was different from the one last night. It simply felt like she was forgetting something. She frowned as she looked around. What was that feeling, and why was it all of a sudden? The feeling deepened as she tried to turn to the north, the opposite direction of the mansion. She shook her head and cursed lightly. She knew that she was most likely going to regret this... but she didn't have a choice. That feeling was pulling her back the way she came the night before.

Noelani came to the river, looking out over it and she sighed lightly. Her father's body was no longer their, but the scent of death surely was. She wrinkled her nose as she found a secluded tree, a thick pine tree that would easily conceal her and her scent. She climbed it, settling on a branch that seemed to give her a clearer view of the area around. She seen the hounds out over the edge of the hills and she laid her ears back. If she was not careful, then they would hear or smell her. She settled herself, taking a deep calming breath and letting it go slowly. She closed her eyes as she did this two more times.

"... Please sir... I swear... I had no idea," a demon cried suddenly. "The bat was killed first, but he refused to talk before his wounds killed him."

Noelani frowned as she listened to the conversation on the opposite side of the river. It was two men, on much bigger than the other. The scrawny man was dangling in the bigger man's arms, his feet wiggling as he tried to reach the ground. For a moment, the larger man sat him down, but did not release the hold on the front of his shirt.

"The silver fox was killed last night as well," the demon said to the man holding him. "But we were trying to find the other fox. It was a little red one... I don't know what they are called."

The man released the demon and rubbed his chin. "A Kit Fox, you say?"

The scrawny demon nodded and swallowed lightly. "She got away, sir. And while we were chasing her, my lord... we lost the soul of the silver fox."

The larger man turned to him and frowned. "You let his soul be taken to the Spirit Realm?!"

The skinny demon shook his head. "No, sir... it wasn't taken to the Spirit Realm. It escaped."

Noelani sat up on the perch, that was the only thing worth listening to in this conversation. She silently leaned forward as the scrawny demon explained that the Reaper had come to claim the soul while they were there... but when he got there... it was already gone. The Reaper said that it must have escaped to another Realm. Noelani smiled lightly. So that was what that nagging feeling was in the pits of her stomach. It was telling her that there was a chance that her father was still alive. But frowned as the demon continued.

"No, sir... he will no longer be in this form," the demon said. "He had no choice but to abandon the form. If he has escaped to either the Spirit World or the Human World... he will most likely take over a baby's form and be totally reborn. The Reaper said that if we can locate where his soul went, then we would most likely be able to get his soul back before he is reborn."

Noelani smiled lightly and shook her head. **Not if I can find him first. I will make sure that my father is safe in his new form. And I will be damned if anyone dares to lay a hand on him. **

After the demons left the clearing, Noelani slipped out of the tree and headed to the north. If she could do anything, she would go to Koenma. He was the Lord of the Spirit World and everyone knew that he was the protector of the much weaker Human World. She could ask him where he might be.

She entered the Spirit World two days later. She frowned as she found that it was indeed just that. Most of the demons here were lower ranked. She could sense that there WERE more powerful demons around, but none that really mattered to her, for she had only one thing on her mind. She had to make it to Koenma. She stopped suddenly and shook her head. **I cannot go to Koenma... what if he arrests me for stealing this stupid artifact... hmm, I always could turn it in for a reward. Say that I found it a few days ago... No. Papa wanted to take it to the Black Markets of the Makai, that is where it will go. I will sell it for the highest price I can get, and I will find my father on my own. **

Noelani took a detour. Instead of heading in the direction of the Lord's castle, she headed for the marketplace. She smiled as she seen all of the hustle and bustle of the marketplace. She had always loved the markets. It was a delightful treat to all of her senses. The sight of the bright colored attire for sale, the children running around playing happily as if they had no cares in the world. The sounds of the cheerful music that seemed to brighten the very daylight, the laughing of almost every inhabitant of the market. The smells of the local vendors cooking up tasty treats for the people of the markets. She smiled again, this was more her style. She loved the tight knit community that was a local market. She walked through the streets, examining things as she went. She came across a clothing vendor who smiled at her. She looked at the attire and sighed lightly. The small woman smiled again and stood up from her spot on the ground where she was in the process of sewing another piece of clothing to sell.

"See anything you like?" the woman asked her.

Noelani frowned and nodded. "They are exquisite... but I am afraid that I cannot buy today. I haven't any money on me."

The woman smiled. She looked over the young fox in front of her and shook her head. "The daughter of the great Youko Kurama is always a valued customer."

Noelani stepped back and frowned at the woman. "How did you know that? Hardly anyone around knows that!"

The woman stepped forward and lifted the red fox's sleeve. "I remember every piece of clothing that I stitch. The beauty of each piece. This one was for a special fox that came to me and asked for a special order."

Noelani frowned, this woman had known her father personally, and he had come to her to make this outfit? The red fox shook her head. "Even so, ma'am... I have no money. I couldn't take and not pay."

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "There was a second outfit that he had ordered recently. He never came to pick it up. It is already paid for if you would like it."

Noelani's ears perked up as she looked at the woman. "He did?"

The woman nodded and gently tugged her sleeve. "Come with me."

The woman led her to the back of the little open shop. The red fox couldn't help but stop and examine several of the outfits that the woman had for sale. They were indeed beautiful, each containing silk of some kind and velvet. She smiled to see the woman come back to her holding a black and white outfit. Noelani smiled as she looked at the outfit. It was beautiful, it was solid black with white roses and orchids stitched into it. It was a light velvet with thick silk sleeves and the pants were a solid white silk with the same roses and orchids stitched in black. The woman handed her the garment and smiled as the young fox held it up to her.

"It looks like it will fit," the woman said. "You can change in the back, if you would like."

Noelani nodded and walked into the back of the shop. She changed into the outfit, surprised that it fit her like a glove. She ran her hand over the velvety texture of the top, a sort of vest like appearance when she looked in the mirror. She smiled as she ran her hands from the black velvet that covered her front to the silky white sleeves. She looked at herself in the long mirror there and smiled again. Her father really did have good tastes. She put the outfit that she had changed from into the satchel and settled it back over her shoulder. She walked back to let the woman examine her.

"Perfection," the woman said and smiled at her. "Youko always said that you were a beauty, that your looks would forever outweigh his own... and he was right. You really are stunning, child."

Noelani smiled lightly as she took a small bracelet from her wrist. She held it out to the woman and the woman frowned at her. "Please... I may need you in the future."

The woman nodded and accepted the jade bracelet. She smiled at the young fox before her as she put the bracelet in her pocket. "You are welcome here any time, Lani."

She smiled lightly and nodded. "Thank you so much, miss..."

"My name is Alana," she said to the fox. "Whenever you need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask. Your father and I have been friends for ages."

Noelani nodded with a smile. "I will, Alana. Thank you so much again. But I must go, I have things that must be taken care of quickly."

The woman smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "The Black Markets are outside of town. If you follow the river, you cannot miss it. But a word of caution... they are ruthless there, and will not hesitate to cheat you from your trinket."

Noelani smiled and shook her head. "I know it's value, and I know how to deal with ruffians. I can be just as mean as they are."

Alana smiled at her. "You really are just like your father. Be careful out there, sweety. The world is far darker than you may realize."

Noelani smiled and left the shop. She sighed lightly and shook her head as she headed out of the town. She knew that the Black Markets were full of demons that would easily be able to kill her, but the fact that she was on her own mission in life was what propelled her towards the darkness that surrounded the marketplace of traitorous ruffians.

))_))_

Two days later, Noelani smiled as she stood on a large cliff that overlooked the vast openness of the Makai. It was a beautiful sight when the sun hit it in the morning. She looked around and tried to figure out where her father would have gone. But a simple thought struck her... he wouldn't risk growing up in the Spirit World. She smirked as she headed to the portals of the Human World. She knew that her ears and tail would be a major give away. She smiled lightly for she knew how to conceal them. She crossed the portal to the worlds and sighed lightly as she came to a dense forest. She pulled her power forward and moments later her ears and her tail were gone, replaced by human ears and no tail. She shook her head, the difference in sound was startling. **How can Humans deal with such little sound? Man... I can't even hear the birds in the distance. Pitiful creatures.** She thought to herself.

She made her way to the streets and her eyes widened. This place was huge! **Holy crap on a cracker!** Noelani looked around her, seeing nothing but tall buildings, bustling people, and moving cars. She shook her head as her main objective came back to her thoughts. She had to find the woman that was carrying the spirit of her father. And after only an hour of searching, she found traces of an ancient fox nearby. She followed the traces until they lead to a middle aged woman standing in the park. She was admiring the cherry blossom trees there, smiling up at the blooms that fell around her. She caught one in her hand and brought it to her nose. She sighed lightly as the scent washed over her and she patted her belly gently.

Noelani smiled brightly as she sat on the park bench a few yards away from the woman. The young fox stared at the woman as she caught several more blossoms as they fell, smiling at each one that she caught. Noelani shook her head. **Humans are such simple creatures... the thought of catching a cherry blossom is enough to make them happy... where is the fun in that. I prefer to GROW the trees that around, that is fun. **She shook her head as the woman sighed lightly as she glanced at a watch on her wrist. She held onto her cherry blossoms as she walked out of the park. Hopefully she would be heading to her home so that she could know where her father would be staying at until he was old enough to come back home.

))_))_

Noelani sighed lightly as she followed the woman through the town. **Has this woman ever heard of a pregnant lady needs to take it easy? I mean, I am getting tired just following her! **After a few hours of going from the park to a restaurant and then to a building called a Mall... Noelani waited for her outside on that one. There were WAY too many people in there for her liking. When the woman came back out of the building, she was carrying three bags. One bag had a baby carrier on it and Noelani tilted her head to the side. The woman headed down the street again and again, the red fox fell into step about ten to fifteen yards behind.

After another twenty minutes or so of walking, the woman finally came to a residental area, where the houses went from small, to medium sizes. Noelani gaped at the house in which the woman placed her bags on the porch. She quickly jumped into the tree outside and cocked her head as the woman went to her knees in the rose bushes. She grumbled something that Noelani's human ears couldn't pick up as she pulled several weeds from the bed there. The woman then stood with the weeds in hand and sighed lightly as she looked at her bed of roses. Noelani had to admit, they were indeed beautiful. The colors varied from red to white to yellow and even light purple.

"Hello Shiori," a woman said to the young woman staring at her roses. "You look radiant as ever."

The woman turned to her neighbor with a smile. "Thank you again, Mrs. Pettegrew. How are you this afternoon?"

The neighbor woman shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "Same as always. Keeping up with the grandkids and all."

Shiori smiled at the woman and nodded. "That's always fun. It won't be long for me now."

"When are you due again?" the Pettegrew woman asked.

Shiori smiled as she placed a hand on her rounded stomach. "Three months. Hopefully she will be born on the first day of Spring. That would be nice."

The woman next door laughed lightly as she shook her head. "I was hoping the same thing with my first born, but instead of being born on Christmas Eve... he decided to wait until January sixth. What can you do, though, right?"

Shiori laughed and nodded. "They will come when they come."

The woman next door nodded as she watched the pregnant woman pick up her bags and walk into the house. The neighbor finished her watering of the bushes around her home and then she too walked into her own house. Noelani sighed. **So... you think it's gonna be a girl huh? Ha... I wish I could see the look on your face when a boy comes out. Oh, well. Three months isn't too long. I was expecting to wait the entire pregnancy. **

Noelani jumped from the tree to the nearest part of the forest. She smiled lightly as she found a perfect vantage point a few feet from the clearing of the forest. She settled into a tree and leaned back against the trunk. She smiled again as she leaned back, knowing that in a few months time, her father would be reborn, and ten or so years after that, he could return to the Demon World with her, where he belonged. Just a week ago, Noelani believed that she had lost everything, her family, her protector and here she was, watching over the human woman as she took care of him for a while. She frowned at the total role reversal here. It was supposed to be parent takes care of child, not child protects human that carries parent.

With a shrug, Noelani drifted off into a light sleep, her energy placing sentries around the woman's house and around her nest at the moment. Should anything wish to attack, she would be notified instantly. It was something that her father had taught her, and over the years, she could see that it was not that bad of a trick. It had saved their lives on countless occasions. And now... it was going to do it again. She settled into the tree a little more as her mind shut down. That night, she dreamed about her father, and what it was going to be like to have him with her once again.

But Noelani had no idea that things would never be the same. She only had a sense that things would change a bit, but her and her father would be together again, just the two of them like it was supposed to be. However, fate had different ideas about the two foxes and their future. And it was going to show itself sooner than anyone could know. For at that very moment, off in the Spirit World, a pair of glowing red eyes glared at the portal to the Human World. The short black hair that stood in spikes blew lightly in the winds, and the smell of death surrounded him. Without a second thought, the figure jumped through the portal and frowned as it closed behind him. Oh, well.. there were others. He would simply find one and then regain entry to the Spirit World. But the Lord of the Spirit World placed guards at each entrance, making his return more difficult than expected.

))_))_

_**The End of Chapter One: Death And Rebirth.**** I hope that you are all enjoying. This one is gonna take some time, because I have many ideas and they are not all put in the right order just yet. But in the meantime... **_

_**Please leave me your comments, your reviews, your complaints, and your requests. I will be happy to hear them from you, good or bad. I will get back to them as soon as I can. Until next time... Ta Ta For Now. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Protecting The Ones You Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the few original characters within. One of the Main characters is an original character named Noelani, Youko Kurama's sixteen year old daughter that is a Kit Fox (Fire or Red fox, take your pick). **_

_**Kit Fox Noelani was able to track her father's energy to the Human World and the human mother Shiori. She finds herself in a strange world and vows to protect her father at all costs. He sacrificed himself to protect her, now it was her chance to return the favor. What happens when the demons that had killed her father in the first place return to finish the job? Will Noelani succeed on her own, or will an unlikely ally come forth? **_

_**Find out as you read Chapter Two: Protecting The Ones You Love**_

))_))_

Noelani sighed lightly as she made her way back to her tree, juggling three apples that she had picked on a tree that was nearby. She smiled, she loved apples. But growing the tree took too much time and effort to enjoy the fruit once it was ready. Her father could grow one. No problem, but her powers were not as strong as his. He had taught her how to grow certain things, but there were still things that she struggled to do. Fruit trees were her biggest problem. She wanted to learn how to grow them... but her powers were too weak for her to do them properly. So Noelani had to wait until she came across an apple tree to pick a few for herself. She smiled lightly as she leaned against the branch of the tree. Her legs were holding two of the three apples, the other was already missing a bite. After a few more bites, Noelani seen Shiori walk from the house with a basket. She rolled her eyes. As a fox... not even she spent as much time in the gardens as that woman did.

Noelani decided there was a better way to pass the time. She used her teeth to hold the apple in her mouth as she reached into the satchel that was still around her shoulder. She pulled out a sketchbook that she had gotten at a local store. She shook her head as she sat the book on her lap, pulling the pencil from the tiny spiral that bound the book together. She completed the bite and pulled the apple from her mouth as her free hand flipped through the pages of the sketchbook. She smiled lightly to herself. Her father had always told her that her mother was a very good artist. That the genes that she had gotten from her mother would one day show themselves. And he was right... for she loved to draw. Any time she was able to have the peace to draw, she would. Finding a blank page she folded the other pages over. She grabbed the other two apples and slid them into her satchel.

She finished off her apple, holding it up to the tree above her. A vine suddenly appeared and snatched the apple core from her open palm. She smirked lightly as she shook her head. One thing her father had pressed her about, was to spoil your trees. If you spoiled your trees, then they would definitely protect you when you needed them most. She chose this tree because its sap smelled like apples. To her surprised, the first time that she had eaten an apple sitting there, the tree snatched it before she had a chance to finish it. She smiled lightly and turned back to the woman at the house across the street.

With another roll of her eyes, Noelani bent her knees and started to draw. Her mind never told her what it was at first, but halfway through the drawing, it seemed to come to life before her. She had been here for almost a month and she had never sensed a demon coming near. However, today was a different story. Noelani looked up from her book and frowned as she glanced to her left. She sighed lightly as she held out her hand. The little vine from before snaked its way down and handed her an acorn. She smiled lightly and looked back to her left. She frowned again and threw the nut.

In the tree nearby she heard a gentle "Ow" and then the shaking of the leaves. Soon enough a young demon fell from the tree and landed on his back with a loud grunt. He arched his back at the sudden pain that shot through him. Groaning he tried to sit up, but a foot pressed him back to the ground. "What the..."

Noelani looked down at the young demon below her boot. She frowned, he was just a kid. The energy that she sensed from him was immense and she was expecting a larger and more burly demon, not this scrawny little boy beneath her. "What are you doing here, Kid?"

The young demon below her growled up at her and tried to move her foot from his chest. "I am not a kid, fox... now get off me!"

Noelani forced her foot into the tiny chest below her shoe and forced him back down again, earning a grunt in response. "Not until you answer my question, boy. Now tell me... what are you doing here?"

The young man below her growled again. "I answer to no one... especially a fox. Now get off me before I lose my temper."

Noelani frowned as she raised her hand. Thin vines came from the ground and wrapped themselves around the young man holding him to the ground. The young demon turned and looked at both of his arms pinned to the side of his head. His legs were pinned as well as his chest. He growled as he pulled at his tiny bonds. They tightened around his limbs, and the woman above him snickered lightly. "The harder you pull, the stronger they get, fire demon. Why have you come!"

"I came here by mistake," he snapped. "I didn't know I went through a portal until I was already surrounded by humans. Now... get them off of me!"

Noelani shook her head. "Do not lie to me, boy. I hate liars."

The young man stared up at her and frowned. How the hell did she know that was a lie? He shook his head and pulled at his restraints, which in turn, tightened on him again. Her foot had moved the moment the vines held him down, but he felt the pressure from the vines pressing him into the ground. He groaned, it was starting to hurt. He sighed heavily. "I was running from Koenma's men. They never cross into the Human World without permission, and when I crossed the portal, they didn't follow. However the portal was sealed behind me. I couldn't get back in. Now... GET THEM OFF!"

Noelani frowned, "So you are the reason the portals in the area have sealed. You little prick... I needed those portals to go home!"

The young man snarled at her. "I am warning you woman... if these vines are not gone in the next second I am going to fry them to a crisp, and then I will barbeque you as well!"

Noelani smirked and held out her hand. A little flame appeared and engulfed her hand, changing from a red flame to a blue flame, and the fire demon let his head drop on the ground and he sighed heavily. "Just my fucking luck! I happen to run into a goddamned Kit Fox!"

She smirked lightly and shrugged her shoulders. "Your fault that I am even here. I would be back in the Spirit World had your actions not sealed the portals."

The man on the ground growled lightly, but his struggles seemed to end. He knew that he was outmatched and knew that even if he did use his fire against her... it would have no effect on her. She smiled down at him as she let the flame dissipate. She sighed lightly and shook her head. With a wave of her hand, the vines were gone and the young demon gasped, as the pressure finally released their hold on him. Noelani took a few steps away from him as he sat up. He looked at her with burning red eyes and she shook her head.

"Quit while you are ahead, little one," she warned as she raised her hand. "The last bonds were not poisonous. The next ones will be."

The man growled at her and stood up. He dusted himself off and looked at her. "My name is Hiei. Stop referring to me as 'little one' or 'boy'!" he snapped as he turned on his heel.

She watched him walk away to get back into the tree from which she had knocked him out of. She shook her head and returned to her own tree. **Hmm.. he was kinda cute. But not my type. My dad would go for him before I did. **She smirked and returned to her drawing.

About twenty minutes later, Noelani frowned as she glanced at the tree where the fire demon Hiei was sleeping peacefully. She frowned again as she looked around. **What the hell? **She sat up and put her sketchbook in her satchel. She jumped from the tree and looked around again. She sniffed the air and felt her internal ears press against her skull. That scent! She clenched her fist.

Hiei looked at her and frowned. She was smelling the air, why he didn't know. But he suddenly stiffened against the tree. He looked to his left. He could feel them... but where were they? Suddenly, the Kit Fox below him darted past him. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the tree.

))_))_

Noelani stopped on a tree that was near one of the portals of the Demon World. **How the hell did a portal form in the Demon World? They never have before... **she asked herself. She shook her head and followed the scents from the demons that had entered. She frowned as she stumbled upon them.

"Well well, if it isn't the little Kit," a man said, his voice was gruff and vial.

Noelani growled lightly at him. They were the men that were after her father. She clenched her fists beside her and watched as the three demons turned her way. She might have underestimated the situation... but her father was the one at risk... not her. She raised her hand, letting the trees use their limbs. The tree closest to the three men creaked and moaned as the branches began to move slightly. The three men turned to see the tree, just in time as it swung it's thickest branch at them. Two of the demons ducked just in time, but the third was knocked down with a painful howl. The other two turned to her and growled.

They charged, their weapons coming out just as they reached her. Her trees around her sent vines out immediately, only catching one of the demons. Noelani jumped out of reach just as the third demon brought his sword down. She rolled slightly, got back to her feet and turned to him again. But this demon was fast, she rolled to the right as he swung the sword again. She frowned lightly as she grabbed a twig that the tree above her released. The demon howled with laughter.

"Is that your weapon of choice? A stick?" the demon stood straight and threw his head back in laughter.

Noelani smiled lightly and threw her power into the tiny stick in her hand. Instantly, it grew, into a long spear. She swung at the demon while he was distracted, piercing the demon in the shoulder. He howled... it was pain that she heard this time, not mockery. He held his shoulder as she twirled the spear in her hand. She brought it to her side and pointed the tip to him and stood her ground. "You want my father, you are going to have to go through me."

The man smiled lightly. "To kill two foxes... ooo that would be a nice day for me," he said his voice dripping with cruelty. "Fine... I will kill you first, then the plain human that carries your father. Just to be sure, I will take his soul with me."

"Just try me," Noelani snapped, venom clearly dripping from the edge of her fangs. "You will surely die before you got the chance. I am no fool... I was not taught to fight fair."

The man frowned as he looked at his shoulder. It was starting to go numb. He turned and looked at the tip of her spear. Not only could he see the blood dripping from the metallic tip... but a light green oozy substance was dripping as well. The demon groaned and gripped his shoulder. "Clever fox... poison..."

She smirked lightly and stood back for a moment. "I don't fight fair. I never have. I never will."

The man smirked as he suddenly sank to his knees. The poison was spreading through his veins quickly, for in his shoulder, it made it directly into the bloodstream... making it course naturally as his blood would have. The Kit Fox before him snickered lightly as he could see the edges of his vision turn black. He groaned as he fell face first into the ground.

"Good night, and thanks for playing," she said sarcastically.

She then turned to the man that was still suspended in the tree. His arms were swinging wildly, trying to free himself from the dozens of vines that wrapped around him. He growled at the tree, striking the branch. He did everything he could to get free. But after the third strike to the branch, Noelani had had enough of him. She placed her spear directly underneath the man and snapped her fingers. The vines instantly released him and he fell to the ground with a startled yelp. But the yelp turned to a scream as the spear pierced him, running through him until he hit the ground, splintering all the way down. By the time that he rested on the ground, he was dead. The Kit Fox smiled lightly and released the spear, it instantly turning back into the tiny twig that she had used.

She turned to the third man. She felt that he was still there, but when she looked, he was gone. She frowned as looked around. Suddenly, a large body tackled her to the ground. She landed with a cry, for the man was three times her size. He wrapped his hands around her neck as she struggled under his weight. Noelani's eyes flashed open, her airway was blocked. She gasped as she extended her claws. She sank them into the man's forearms. The man barely grunted. She squeezed the forearms with all her strength, sending her claws deeper into the mans arms, until they finally hit bone. She gasped lightly as the edges of her vision went white.

But suddenly, the demon released her. She gasped lightly as she rolled to her side coughing hoarsely. She looked up and seen the little fire demon standing over the demon with a sword buried deep within the demon's chest. She groaned lightly as she pushed herself off the ground. She coughed again, this time the sound was more painful. Hiei turned to her as he pulled his sword from the demon. He frowned as she fell back to the ground. He rushed to her side and lifted her slightly, just enough so that the pressure was not on her lungs. She gasped lightly as she opened her eyes. She stared up at him and smiled lightly.

"Thanks," she said, the sound coming slightly strangled.

"You owe me," Hiei replied lightly as he lifted her from the ground.

He walked her to the tree that was between their own personal trees. It was large enough to support the size of two demons. He laid her against the trunk and she groaned, the simple act of breathing a difficult task. She looked up to the tree and held her hand out. Hiei frowned as he watched the vine come from the tree above her. It dropped something in her hand and then recoiled. She smirked lightly as she brought her hand back down. "Cheapskate!" she muttered and the vine returned, only to smack her in the head.

She growled up at the tree, and Hiei just shook his head. **I swear foxes are the weirdest of all the demons... especially this one. **He sighed lightly and leaned against the tree beside her, feeling the tiny shivers that were being emitted from the young fox. It was odd to him... she was a fire fox and yet... her body temperature was fluctuating badly, going from too hot to too cold.

"Why did you go after those men?" he asked her. "Especially when your mind seemed to be elsewhere, not on the fight like it should have been."

She smirked and swallowed what the tree had given her. "What do you care? You threatened to barbeque me."

Hiei sighed and shook his head. "I am trying to be civil here."

She sighed lightly and looked at him. She hesitated for a moment then shook her head. "They were after something that is under my protection."

Hiei frowned. "Something... or someone?"

She smirked again and shook her head. "Mind your business, Hiei. It concerns you not."

"You know... that type of attitude is exactly why I can't stand foxes! Just because any tree or plant is at your control, you all think that you are better than everyone else!" Hiei snapped at her.

Noelani looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Nine times out of ten... we are better. But we only think like that because if we don't... we will be taken advantage of. Not something we like to do. So yeah... we are the most vain of all demons."

Hiei shook his head. "You and your kind are spoiled rotten is what it is, Kit. You grow up thinking that the world is going to bend to your will, just because you are more popular or more charming, or even more beautiful. You think the world revolves around you, Kit, and that is why your kind is not very much liked."

"You keep calling me 'Kit' I am going to return the favor by forgetting YOUR name," she snapped as she looked at him. "My name is... Lani."

"Lani?" he asked. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Noelani, you jerk," she snapped. "And for your information, Noelani was my mother's name. She died giving birth to me! So I wear the name proudly."

Hiei frowned. Shit... he should have known. Oh well. He shook his head and leaned back against the trunk beside her. "What are you protecting that the demons wanted so bad? I knew one of them. He was a bounty hunter."

Noelani smirked and glanced beside her at the smaller demon. "The killed my father and his soul escaped to this world. He is in the womb of a human, and they were going to try to stop the birth from happening. Should he die before he is born, he will not be strong enough to move on to another body."

"Why not just put up your plants around the house?" he asked.

She shook her head with a sigh. "Because, Hiei... she is outside all the time... if she gets poked by accident, it will kill her and my father... I just cannot take that risk."

"Oh," he said stupidly. He growled at himself. She was making him feel stupid... how dare she!

But he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced at her and seen that she was asleep. He frowned and reached over to feel for a pulse. Before he could reach her throat, her hand reached out and grabbed it. She opened her eyes. "I'm not out yet. But I will be soon."

Hiei frowned as she released his wrist by throwing it back at him. He shook his head as she pulled her head back away from his shoulder and leaned back against the tree. He sighed lightly, and he heard her smirk. "What are you laughing at?"

She smiled lightly with a slight shake of her head. Her eyes were still closed and she took a deep breath. "I was just thinking that you didn't have to help me... but you did. I thank you again."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "You owe me one."

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah, well, I can live with that. Letting them near my father before he is strong enough to protect himself... now that is something that I wouldn't be able to live with. Name your price. Whenever you wish."

Hiei smiled lightly, knowing that she was out, for her last statement was somewhat blurred. He looked at her and felt for her pulse. This time he was able to check, and the beat he felt was strong and steady. He shook his head. That seed that she swallowed must have been something that would knock her out. Either that, or else it was a mistake and she poisoned herself. He shook his head, no... she was too smart to accidentally poison herself. He figured that it was to stop the pain, for she was sleeping peacefully. Hiei sighed lightly as he felt her head slump back onto his shoulder. **How the hell did I get myself into this situation?** Hiei asked himself. Figures... the first peaceful demon he meets happens to be a woman who is now sleeping on his shoulder. That was fine by him, however, because she was now indebted to him, and he intended to collect. One of these days.

))_))_

_**The End of Chapter Two: Protecting The Ones You Love. I hope that you are enjoying. I am really hoping that you can follow my action scenes. I am not that good at describing a fight. As you can tell... **_

_**But anyways, Hiei and Noelani have met, and now have started the process to becoming friends. Will it be a true friendship, or will they split before they get the chance to meet the new and improved fox demon that was Kurama? Will Hiei fall for Noelani... or will Kurama's beauty outmatch his daughter's and make Hiei fall for him instead? Who will Hiei choose? **_

_**So in the meantime, please leave me your comments, reviews, complaints, and requests. I will be happy to hear from you all and get back to you as soon as possible. Don't be afraid to write to me, I love any and all comments. Until next time... I leave you now with a Ta Ta For Now.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Companions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the few original characters within the story. The Main original character as you know is Noelani, Youko Kurama's Kit Fox daughter.  
**_

_**Hiei and Noelani have met and they start to get to know each other since they are both stuck in the Human World. What will Hiei do when he finally sees a softer side to Noelani? Will he start to fall for her and risk the friendship that he is building? Or will her father's innocence and adorable nature hold him at bay for years to come? Find out as you read Chapter Three: Friendly Companions.**_

))_))_

Hiei sighed lightly as he landed on the branch across from Noelani. He seen her look at him and he shook his head. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nice going, genius."

Hiei shook his head and growled lightly. "Not exactly my fault you know. How was I supposed to know that Koenma would seal the portals for an entire month?"

Noelani shook her head and sighed lightly as she placed her sketchbook into her satchel and stood up. When she landed on the forest floor, Hiei frowned as he looked at her. "What are you doing, Lani?"

She had a hand on the base of his tree. He frowned again as she ignored him and walked to another tree nearby. She repeated the process with four more trees until she smiled lightly and leaned her head against the large tree. She had saved this one for last, for she had a feeling that this tree would be the one. She smiled lightly as she patted the trunk of the tree. Hiei jumped from his tree and walked over to her. He was curious, but stopped his approach as he seen her reach into her right pocket on her blouse. He frowned as she pulled out a tiny pouch. "What is that?"

Noelani turned to him and smiled lightly. "The winter months are going to be arriving here very soon. Without shelter, neither of us is going to be much help to one another."

She pulled out three little seeds from the bag and returned the pouch to her pocket. She closed her hand around the seeds and smiled lightly as she began to coo to the little seeds. "Grow for momma. That's my babies."

Hiei cocked his head to the side as he seen the tiny vines wrapping around her closed fist. She turned back to the tree and leaned down. She was crouched by the base of the tree and then she opened her palm. She laid the front of her palm with the seeds against the base of the tree. Hiei frowned as he heard the tree starting to creak and moan. He had seen her use this before, when she was fighting those thugs a month ago.

However, what happened next startled the little fire demon. He stepped back until he bumped into another tree. Noelani stood and stepped back a few feet as well. Hiei watched the tree, it started to move. He shook his head, for the tree actually uprooted itself. Noelani smiled as the tree twisted upwards, stretching its deep roots. Hiei slid down the trunk of the tree he was against, the shock of what was happening too much for him. The tree split in the front, a loud snapping sound was heard, splintering and crackling. This continued for a few minutes, as the tree opened itself up, allowing its roots to come above the ground and settle wide. After the tree seemed to expand, the noise stopped and the leaves rustled lightly, some falling to the ground once the movements ceased.

Noelani smiled and walked to the tree. She looked inside and then turned to the stunned to silence fire demon against the far tree. "Come on, Hiei. It was just a tree that was moving."

Hiei gaped at her as she stepped into the hollow opening to the tree's trunk. "That was the creepiest thing I have ever seen."

Noelani smiled again and shook her head. "It is nothing compared to my father's powers. He could have made two or three trees combine themselves to make a larger den."

Hiei frowned. "What is a den?"

Noelani shook her head and walked over to the fire demon. "A den is a sort of lodging, Hiei. The trees are perfect if they are hollow enough. Come on."

She lifted him by the arm and walked him to the tree. He hesitated to go inside, but Noelani gave him a gentle tug of his arm and he went inside. The tree on the outside looked like it could have at least thirty people stand around it and still have the room to stretch out their arms. The inside however... Hiei looked around and gaped again. "Impossible. This tree isn't this big."

Noelani smiled as she stepped away from him, "Everything is possible with a tree, Hiei. They can provide food, shelter, they even can be the best of allies."

Noelani looked around the small space and reached into her pocket again. Hiei frowned and backed away from her, running into the tree near the entrance of the large tree. She shook her head with a smirk. "Fraidy cat."

Hiei frowned and nodded his head, "With that bag of seeds, you betcha."

She smiled as she dropped several seeds around the ground of the hollowed trunk. Hiei watched as hundreds of vines started to spread around the ground, then climb the walls of the tree. They created two hammocks. Hiei cocked his head to the side and she looked at him. "Would you prefer to sleep on the ground?"

Hiei shook his head as the vines continued to weave around themselves, making the hammocks stronger. Hiei frowned as he felt a tiny vine wrap around his wrist. He looked at it and seen that the little vine had stopped its growing and was now just curled around his hand, not squeezing, not moving, just... holding him. He pulled away, but the vine refused to release him.

"Don't, Hiei... the tree needs to get to know you," she said when he tried to pull again. "It is just getting your scent on it. There are quite a few things that will do the same, Hiei. Maybe they will do it when you are asleep."

"If they do, I am going to hurt you," he snapped looking up at her.

However, as he spoke to her, the vine released him and then continued its climb. It climbed to one of the hammocks and spread out, creating a red design on the bottom. Hiei watched as the design came to lite. It was a red dragon design. The bottom of the hammock showed his natural power. She smiled lightly and shook her head. "See, nothing is going to hurt you. It will take a few days for the vines and plants around to get to know you fully. But once they do, they will listen to you, should you tell them to stop. They will protect you when you need it most. They will provide for you what you cannot find."

Hiei looked at her. "I cannot control the plants like you."

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You can if I tell them to obey you."

She turned and walked to the entrance of the tree, it was already starting to get dark. She sighed lightly and turned to the fire demon, suddenly smiling. He was standing beside the hammock and testing it, putting his hands inside of the bed and pushing down on it. He shook his head and sat on it. He hesitated as he laid back, waiting until he settled completely. "You see. The vines are not so bad. Soon enough, they will not bother you. They will just be there, not caring that you are ignoring them."

Hiei snorted and shook his head. He leaned all the way back into the hammock and crossed his arms behind his head. "Yeah... well as long as they don't do any probing, we are good."

Noelani shook her head as she made her way to her own hammock. She rested against the vines and sighed lightly. "You know Hiei, not everything about the plants is foreign. You do know that most of what people eat can be grown by almost any fox demon."

Hiei smirked as he looked over at her, "Yeah right. You do not have the amount of seeds needed for everything."

She sighed lightly as she held out her hand. She seen Hiei look at her and frown as a tiny Kiwi grew in the palm of her hand. He sat up and frowned at her deeply. "How..."

"It is not a matter of seeds, Hiei. It depends on the atmosphere around me. If the area is moist enough and I am somewhat underground like this, seeds are not needed. Out in the open, seeds are needed most of the time."

Hiei shook his head. "Is it always going to be like this with you? You are being a show off."

Noelani smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she tossed the Kiwi to Hiei. "I like to show off. And sometimes, when someone shows off, Hiei... it is a sign of trust."

"Yeah, or else it is a vain persons' way of saying that they are better than you," he snapped lightly.

Noelani rolled her eyes. "It is the way of the fox demon, so get over it."

Hiei frowned at her and shook his head. He looked at the little Kiwi in his hand and cocked his head to the side. She looked over at him and smirked. He hesitated again, but took a bite from the little green fruit. She smiled lightly as he had to slurp the juices a bit, catching some with his hand as they ran down his chin. He finished the Kiwi and licked his fingers.

Noelani realized something then... his fire demon side... he was just like her... HE LOVED FRUIT! She smiled knowingly and was sure that they were going to get along okay. As long as he didn't dare threaten her or her father's safety. But he seemed to be ignorant to the fact that she was here for another reason. He was just there as well, because she was another demon and they were both trapped in the same strange world.

))_))_

Almost three full months later, Shiori was out walking around the garden, her beautiful baby boy wrapped in a light blanket as she tended to her roses. She was merely pruning them, therefore, she needed only one hand. The baby cooed as she went, keeping her company as she tended her neglected rose gardens. Hiei watched from the tree in her yard, in the last couple of weeks, both he and Noelani had gotten closer to see the baby. She had been thrilled that he had red hair just like hers. But Hiei told her that his hair was solid red, unlike hers. It had strands of black and silver inside her hair, giving her hair a coppery color to it.

The fire demon smiled lightly, but stopped short for the baby seemed to have caught Hiei. He stared up at him with those tiny green emerald eyes. The woman smiled as she figured the boy had fallen asleep. However, she was wrong. The ex-fox was wide awake, staring up at the fire demon that he spotted in the tree. He smiled and cooed. Hiei blinked. The baby just smiled at him. He smirked lightly. **No way in hell that the baby is the legendary Youko Kurama. But then again... he has to grow up for it to be true. **

))_))_

Six years later, Hiei sighed lightly as he leaned against the branch of the tree. Noelani smiled lightly at him and went back to her sketchbook. It was relatively new, however she was going to need a new one again here really soon. Over the last six years, she had taken a break, as several demons had attacked the little woman that was her father's mother. She wasn't able to get a peaceful chance to attend to her drawings, until the little boy started school. Hiei looked up at her and frowned as she smiled down at him.

"Am I the latest target for you to admire in sketch?" he asked her lazily.

She smirked and nodded. "You are cute from this angle. What can you expect?"

"Hn," he said and closed his eyes as he laid back against the branch.

He wasn't leaning up against the trunk of the tree like he normally did. Even after expanding the den that they shared, Hiei would still get cramps in his shoulders every now and then, and they required to be laid out. He stretched again and returned his head to his folded arms, his elbows slightly raised as he felt Noelani shift above him. He heard her leg move on the branch and glanced up, her flowing pant leg only a few inches from his face. Never in a million years did he think that he would have been this close to a fox. She was sweet, gentle and very protective. She watched over her father's new form, watching him grow up right before her eyes. She had moved them both back to the Spirit World, making a truce with Koenma, letting him know that they meant no harm to the humans.

Although all Hiei wanted to do was leave her when they returned to the Spirit World... he just couldn't. He had grown attached to the Kit Fox that was sketching him. He had grown attached to the little boy that could always catch a glimpse of him, even when he was hidden high in the trees. Hiei smirked lightly, for the little boy seemed to look for him when he was near.

There was the sound of a bell in the distance. Hiei slowly sat up and looked at Noelani who was already putting her sketchbook in her satchel. She stretched lightly as the fire demon before her turned towards the school house. He could see the children running out of the doors and he watched as they all scattered, running to their waiting parents. Noelani sat on the edge of the branch next to him and they watched and waited for her father, whom they heard being called Shuiichi from the woman. She shook her head, she didn't like the name, figuring that when they met again she would call him only Kurama. He wasn't a fox anymore, therefore she shrugged off the Youko part of his name.

They seen the little boy with red hair walk through the doors. But Noelani frowned lightly as she seen the look on his face. He approached Shiori and together they walked home. Noelani and Hiei got closer and tried to hear any conversation to why he was sad that day. But he didn't talk, even though Shiori tried to push him to talk. Hiei shook his head. "I wonder if someone was picking on him today."

Noelani looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe later we can get closer to see for ourselves."

The woman below them sighed lightly as she stopped their walk. She knelt down to her son and looked at him in the eyes. "What is that matter my boy? Your eyes are so sad."

The little red headed boy looked up at his mother and shook his head, "I don't like the people at the school. They are mean."

Hiei looked at Noelani and smirked. "Hit it right on the nose."

Shiori frowned lightly and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Were they picking on you, Shuiichi?"

The little boy shook his head. "No... but they just don't educate."

Noelani looked at her companion. "No you didn't."

Hiei snorted at her and shook his head, "Shut up, Lani."

She smirked as she listened to the boy tell his mother that he wasn't falling behind... more like going forward while the others are falling behind. She heard the boy tell the woman that he wanted to be taught more, but the teachers refused to take the time to give him a private lesson. Shiori told him that she would give the teachers a call and talk to them about it. He smiled lightly at her and they continued their walk. But before he turned forward, those green eyes met with a duo of red ones. Noelani gasped lightly, it was the first time that she had seen him look their way. Hiei smirked lightly and waved at the boy. He smiled lightly in return and waved back as he turned to return to his walk with his mother.

"Who are you waving at, son?" Shiori asked as she looked around behind them.

"Nobody," he replied as he took her outstretched hand. The two of them walked home, going inside and they went about their nightly habits.

Hiei smirked lightly as Noelani turned to him with a shocked expression. "He saw us. And he returned your wave."

Hiei smiled lightly and shook his head. "I can never hide from him. I have tried, but it seems that the harder I try, the easier it is for him to find me."

"You have been getting that close to him?" she asked. "Since when?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders as the two of them headed for the portals to the Spirit World. "Since you left for a week and asked me to keep an eye on him for you. I got closer and he spotted me. Even as a baby he could spot me."

Noelani frowned. "He has only spotted me once, how is it that he spots you many times, but me only once?"

Hiei shrugged as they crossed the portal to the Spirit World and headed towards their bigger den near the portal. "I don't know. Have you been letting him see you? I gave up and just let him see me, figuring that he is going to meet me one day anyways."

She smiled lightly and shrugged. "I guess you are right. I have kept my distance, maybe I shouldn't."

Hiei shook his head. "Why should you? It is your father. You are the one that is protecting him, unless you are tending to things here."

Noelani shrugged her shoulders and sighed lightly. "You are right. Thanks Hiei."

She removed her satchel and sat it on her bed. Since they had relocated back to the Spirit World, she had used much of her energy, taking several weeks to create them a bigger den. Instead of being just one tree, it was now four, with more than one room. Hiei had his own room, his own bed, and so did she. But most of the time, they found that they would abandon their rooms for the larger common room where they would sit and talk about just about anything that came to mind.

Hiei had began to trust her, not something that he was used to considering his past. And Noelani had started to see him as the brother that she never had. In the past six years that they knew each other, Hiei and Noelani had sparred regularly, learning each others fighting styles, learning off of one another. They had become ideal companions, and not once had they crossed that thin line between friendship and romance. Hiei couldn't see her like that. He too seen her as more of a sister than anything else.

Later that night, they found themselves laughing as they sat there arm wrestling. Hiei beat her again, and she would laugh each time, for she had learned that he was a very sore loser. And she let him win most of the time, but every now and then she would steal a win for herself. Hiei smirked, he knew her secret. He wasn't stronger than her that often and he knew when she really was trying. That was what made it fun for them both, sometimes it was easy, sometimes they would be there for a while for neither wanted to give in. She figured that she could give him arm wrestling, considering he had yet to beat her at leg wrestling. He had learned a long time ago that she was better at using her legs for EVERYTHING than her hands.

Hiei leaned back after they ate. He sighed lightly as she leaned against the wall opposite of him and tossed him a fresh grown Kiwi. He smiled, he really liked Kiwi. And just about every night, she would give him one or two. She smiled lightly as she bit into her apple. She was still a sucker for apples. Hiei preferred Kiwi to apples. She smirked as he caught the juices again, as he had to every time. She shook her head. It seemed that he was never going to learn that one. Oh, well. It was cute as hell, for she had seen his mean side, seen his good side, seen the side that most people seen everyday. It was nice to see that adorable side to him. The innocence behind the cold, hard mask that he wore daily. She smiled as her eyes drifted closed when the apple was gone and their chatter had slowed to a near extinction.

It was nice to have a companion like Hiei by her side. She went to sleep that night thinking about their friendship. Over the years, they had become very close allies, they relied on each other, and they were a great team. She smiled again, knowing that over the years to come, perhaps one day she would meet someone for her that was just like him. She wanted someone that would make her laugh, and cry like he did. His innocence was intoxicating, for it was the most rare part of him. He wore a hard stonelike mask to everyone else, but opened up to her. She sighed lightly, this was one friendship that she cherished. For he was the best and most unlikely ally, and the ideal companion.

Hiei smiled to himself. He found himself comforted by her presence. He was normally cold to others, but he was able to open up to her, and he knew why. He would have an ally behind him for many years to come. She was the perfect companion, for she was a friend. Someone that he had come to put his trust in, with his safety, and with his deepest emotions. She had willingly held him close as the nightmares came, didn't get upset when he was being an ass, and she took his shit no matter how bad it was. She was his best friend. And he knew that he had to keep her close. He needed friends like that in the future. For he didn't know what the future held, and it scared him. But with Noelani by his side... he would be able to make it through.

))_))_

_**The End of Chapter Three: Friendly Companions. And so... I hope that you are all enjoying so far. This was a sweet and charming little chapter. It will explain a bit of what is to come, but not much because I don't want to give too much away. **_

_**With the years slipping by so quickly, what will happen when Hiei, Noelani and Shuiichi (Kurama) meet face to face? Will the young boy trust them, or walk away from them? Will Hiei be able to control his feelings? Who will his attentions focus on? Will it be the daughter that he has come to trust as a sister? Or will it be the mystery that was her father, the once Great Youko Kurama?**_

_**Please leave your comments and reviews. Any and all comments are welcome, ever your complaints and your requests are accepted. Please, review so that I can continue this charming story. **_

_**Ta Ta For Now. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Stay Away

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line, and the few original characters within the story. The main original character that I own is Noelani, Youko Kurama's daughter, who is a Kit Fox (Fire fox if you will). _**

**_Now that Shuiichi has turned six, more and more demons are coming after him, while he still has no power. What will happen as more years pass, and Noelani and Shuiichi meet face to face? Will he accept her as a friend, or will he warn her to stay away from him? How will Hiei's meeting up close with him go? Will he be able to talk to the ex-fox? Or will the stubbornness of one fox hurt another?_**

**_Find out as you read Chapter Four: Stay Away._**

))_))_

The little red haired human smiled as he waved to his mother. He called back to her, telling her that he would be okay, and that he was going to be home soon. Even though he was only six, he was quite advanced for his age. His emerald green eyes bore the years of the ancient fox living within his fragile human form. Shuiichi sighed heavily as he got to the park, bouncing his ball again as he hit the blacktop of the tennis court. He was too small to play on the basketball court, and there were always older boys there playing ball. Oh well, Shuiichi preferred the quite tennis court. He tossed the ball over the tennis net, smiling as it bounced away from him. As he played, he frowned as the ball bounced farther and farther away from him. He shrugged, tossing it again, until the ball hit the corner of the court, propelling the little ball into the nearby trees.

With a heavy sigh, Shuiichi walked over into the trees and looked for his ball. Noelani wasn't expecting him, for she was tending to a rare plant that was there in the Human World forest. She looked down as the ball hit her in the side of the leg. She smiled lightly and picked up the ball, looking around. She knew that she was near the park, and that there were many kids around at this time of the day. She looked up, spinning the ball in her hands, smiling as the little red head walked through the bushes. He stopped when he seen her.

"That's my ball," he said to her, sounding more like a whine.

She smiled and sat it on the ground. She rolled it to him, letting it move towards him. He bent down and caught the ball, picking it up and holding it close to him. He frowned at her and shook his head as he walked away from her. She frowned as he left, thinking that the little encounter was odd. **What the hell did I do? I only caught the ball... **she thought to herself.

She looked up into the tree when she heard Hiei smirk above her. "What are you smirking at?"

Hiei jumped from his tree and leaned against the base of the large oak tree. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that he is not a huge fan of you."

Noelani frowned. "Thank you, Mr. Fucking Obvious."

Hiei smirked again and returned to his post, watching as the little red head looked back towards where his encounter had just happened. Hiei frowned, as the kid shook his head and looked up at him. He groaned, again! **Again? Seriously... perhaps I should be the one to stay away... poor Lani... he likes me but not her... what am I going to do? **Hiei shook his head, turning away from the little red head. He was going to have to distance himself. For sure.

))_))_

Two years after their first encounter, Noelani had vowed that she was going to let her father come to her. But she wasn't going to leave him alone. She was spotted one day tending to the bushes around the park, and the officials of the park asked her to be their landscaper. She smiled, for she was already doing that, but now she was able to do it out in the open. She went around the park, making sure that EVERY plant was safe for human children, and surprisingly they were. She smiled, the rose bushes were a little iffy, for they were all five and a half feet tall. She loved roses, and figured pruning them back a bit would help them expand a bit more. With a smile, she took her pruning shears and bent on her knees before the large group of bushes.

Shiori and Shuiichi happened to walk by that day, and the human woman had to stop and admire the work that was done. "They are looking amazing."

Noelani turned to her and smiled lightly. She smiled down at the little boy that hid behind his mother, but returned her focus to the woman. "Thank you, ma'am. I figured they could use a little trimming."

The human woman nodded and smiled again. "When they bloom, they are going to look great. What was your name again? I have never seen you around here."

The little red head, though he was hiding, was listening intently. The she-fox smiled at the woman. "My name is Noelani. I have only worked for the park for a week or so."

Shiori smiled and nodded as she looked around the playground full of kids. "You have done well, so far. Are you up for taking a request?"

Noelani stood up and nodded. "Sure. I am up to hear anything that someone might have to add."

Shiori turned to the swings behind her. "The grass under the swingset is nice... but it is a little tough on the younger kids, especially if they fall on it. Have you and the park considered changing that?"

Noelani smiled brightly. "Actually, I have a shipment of Red Oak chips coming in this week. I had suggested it, because it is a lot softer and less likely to break such tender skin."

Shiori smiled and nodded. "I use that in my gardens as well. It really is softer too. How odd... you would think that once the wood has been separated from the tree, it would harden and get too brittle to handle."

Noelani smiled and shook her head, "Actually, Red Oak are very soft trees naturally. They are more likely to fall during high winds than say... a ficus tree. They are a softer bark, therefore they are more often then not used for their softer materials for playgrounds and home gardens."

"Hmmm, I didn't know that," Shiori said and looked down at her son who was suddenly pulling on her arm. "Just a minute, baby. We will get to the ice cream parlor before it closes."

The boy grunted and crossed his arms. That was her father, Noelani smiled and shook her head. "I think you had better tend to junior there, before he has a public meltdown."

Shiori nodded and smiled brightly at her. "I am sure that he would too, if he didn't get his way very soon."

Noelani smiled and waved them off, knowing that the little boy just wanted to get away from her. She sighed lightly as she returned to the bushes. They seemed more sad that the boy had left as well. She shook her head and poured a bit of her energy into them, regaining their focus. She smiled as she finished her pruning an hour later. She stood back and nodded approval to them. They were beautiful. She seen a few blooms that were still there, she refused to cut blooms that had yet to open, let them grow naturally. She frowned, as one had died before her. She shook her head and pruned it, holding the bloom in her hand, pouring energy into it. She smiled as the beauty of the dark yellow bloom came back to life in her hand. She tucked it away for later, knowing that it would be a cute addition to her collection at home.

))_))_

Two more years passed, and Shuiichi was having an eleventh birthday party with his friends at the park. Shiori had many of his classmates and friends there, and Noelani had to take the day off. She frowned, she was hoping to spend some time near her father at least. But the amount of kids running around was making her uneasy. Some kids were more perceptive to the fact that she was different, and that was the last thing that she needed. She shook her head. At least he seemed to be having fun, she was observing him from a tree in the forest. He was running around, playing tag, having fun on the jungle gym. She smiled lightly and decided that she could relax, for he seemed to be safe for the moment.

Hiei shook his head and looked at the young fox in the tree. He was trying to keep his distance from the little red head on the playground... but it was getting harder and harder for him to do. The young man was turning out to be quite handsome, and the little fire demon found his charm too much to resist. Hiei frowned, he wanted to know the little boy, and he knew that the little boy sought him out half the time. He shrugged his shoulders. Noelani had told him not to disappear from him, let him know him. She knew that Hiei was growing more and more attached to the young human, but she was sad, for she had only been pushed away.

"Perhaps one of these days, he will see that you are not a threat to him," Hiei had told her that afternoon.

Noelani shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "Perhaps."

Hiei fidgeted as he landed on the branch before her. "I have to go to the Makai. I will be gone for a week or so. You gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

Noelani smiled and nodded. "I will be fine, Hiei. You have business you need to take care of, go do it. I am not here for you to babysit."

Hiei smirked and told her that he would have to leave that night, and she nodded.

Later that night, Hiei hesitated before he walked out of their den. "I hope that everything goes smoothly for you, while I am gone. Do not hesitate to call for me, I will be here for you."

Noelani shook her head and waved him off. "Be gone with you. I am not a child... you do not need to babysit me, Hiei. I will be fine. Should anything happen that I am unable to handle on my own... I will call you. Now go."

Hiei nodded and he was gone. She sighed lightly. She went to bed that night alone, no one to talk to and no one to hear her gripe and complain about how her father was treating her. She shook her head as she laid in her bed, figuring that it had to only be a matter of time before someone else tried to attack him again. It had only been a year since the last bounty hunter had gone after him. It was just a matter of keeping an eye on him while he was out in the open. While he was at school, he was safe for bounty hunters were not allowed to be seen in the Human public. While he was at home and in between, that was when Noelani needed to be vigil.

))_))_

About four days later, Noelani found herself sitting in her tree across from Shuiichi's Middle School. She frowned as she looked up to the setting sun. Many children had left, and she couldn't remember if he had joined any clubs... but she shrugged her shoulders. She had been there all day so she knew that he was there. He never missed a day of school. He had become the star student in school, and this made Noelani smile, for he was a wise man, when he was Youko. Even as a human, Shuiichi possessed the knowledge of at least her age.

She frowned again as the large clock at the northern end of town chimed, it was five o clock. Why hadn't he come out of that building yet? She shook her head. When Shuiichi was near the other humans she refrained from showing herself, so had Hiei. But she was very tempted to go in there right now. Why hadn't he come out? Was he hurt?

Noelani sighed lightly as she seen the large front doors open and Shuiichi walked out with two other students. He smiled and waved to them as they turned to walk the other nights. He sighed lightly as he turned towards the north. He shook his head and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Yikes!" he said as he seen the time. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He called his human mother and informed her that he was on the way home and that she didn't have to worry about him, he was only about ten to fifteen minutes away.

Noelani frowned. **Walking at his pace... why does it take him fifteen minutes? It should only take him about ten tops to get there.** She shrugged his shoulders as she followed him, from a distance. She frowned as he came to a long dark alley. **What on earth? What is he doing here?**

She landed on the top of the building and looked down, smiling as she seen him pulling a sandwich out of his bag. He handed it to the homeless man sitting on a blanket, that was more rags than blanket. The old man took it and smiled his thanks to the young boy. The little red head smiled brightly as he reached into his pocket. He held out the little money that he had to the old man. The old man tried to deny it, but Shuiichi didn't take no for an answer. He reached down and took the old man's hand. He put the few tokens into the man's hand, then curled the man's fingers around the change. Noelani smiled as she seen him wave to the man and walk away. She shook her head, her father the bleeding heart. She smiled again as she took to the roof tops.

The boy stopped after a few minutes, having left the alley and was walking past the darkened park. The red head boy turned and frowned. "Stop following me! I have asked you this many times. I will not ask again!"

Noelani stopped and seen that he wasn't staring at her. She turned on the branch and frowned as a large shadow emerged from the dark. Noelani shook her head, watching the burly shadow approach the young boy over her shoulder.

"Come here, fox. I will take thine soul to hell," the dark man snapped. "Too long has ye escaped my far reaching grasp! No more!"

Noelani gasped lightly, he was a demon bounty hunter! She turned to the young red head, frowning as he smirked lightly. The boy tossed his bag to the side, spreading his feet, standing firm against the demon. "Come and get me, if you can."

Noelani stopped, that voice was just like her father's voice when he was challenged! Shaking her head, she sat back, having to see what the boy was capable of. The demon chuckled darkly and ground his fists together, the leather of his hunting gloves moaning under the pressure of his hands. "As you wish, young fox."

He charged, racing towards the young red head as he stood his ground. As the man approached the boy, Noelani seen the boy reach behind his head, grasping something at the base of his neck. Could he know her father's powers already?!

The man was within arms reach now, and the red head smirked lightly as he stepped to the side, his hands barely brushing the man's chest as he tossed the man to the ground, more the man tripped over himself. The red head turned and took several steps back. He brought out a red rose from the nape of his neck, holding it out in the tip of his fingers. He smiled as the demon stood up and charged again. But the man was no slowpoke. He was fast, and the boy winced, as the demon's fist connected with his stomach, taking the breath that he had in his lungs. The red head had underestimated the demon, and that made the boy frown. He landed on his knees before the demon.

"Ach... come on, ye little brat!" the demon spat. "I was expecting more of a fight from ye!"

The red head growled lightly as he looked up at the demon. "Maybe next time."

Shuiichi sank back to his heels, the pain in his stomach too much. The demon shook his head and raised his fist, a large dagger clenched tightly in his fist. Shuiichi smirked lightly. Maybe this was his end. But before the demon could strike, he went flying backwards, landing on the cold sidewalk with such force that the earth rumbled. Shuiichi opened his eyes and seen the back of a woman. She stood between him and that demon that had attacked him. He frowned, **so... she is still here... **he smiled lightly as he looked down at his stomach, damn this hurt.

"Still protecting him, eh Lani?" the demon asked as he stood up and wiped the blood from his lips. "He will be dead before he hits twenty. You will lose him again!"

Noelani frowned and shook her head. "Not this time, Hiro," she snapped and balled up her fists. "Your dogs can't cross into this realm. You are on your own."

The demon charged, and Noelani stepped forward, her hands grabbing the man's wrist. She held his wrist, dagger pointed at her shoulder. She growled lightly and twisted the man's wrist, the force making the demon cry out, as he was forcefully turned to the side, his arm now extended. With precision skill, she knocked the blade out of his hand, leaving him weaponless. She figured this had gone on long enough, even though it had just started. She used the length of her legs to her advantage, kicking one time. Her leg came up, connected with the demon, and he grunted. As soon as she heard the grunt, she smiled lightly again, as she twisted his arm, sending him to one knee. He groaned at the pain, but Noelani's fist to the back of his neck did the trick, knocking the demon out cold. She stood up straight and turned to the young red head.

He looked up at her and shook his head. "Why are you following me?" he asked, his breath still coming in short gasps.

She frowned lightly as she crouched beside him, a hand on his shoulder. "I will explain later, but first I need you to lean back."

He frowned at her but did as she asked. He groaned lightly and leaned back against the park bench that was there at his back. She lifted his shirt and touched his ribs. He hissed in pain, making Noelani recoil quickly. "You have a broken rib. I need to heal it, unless you wish to explain this to Shiori."

He looked up at her and shook his head. "Who are you? And don't say that you are a landscaper for the park... I know better."

She looked at him and sighed lightly. "My name is Noelani. Many people call me Lani for short. In fact... it was a name that you gave me when I was about... six or seven."

The red head frowned again... "I gave you? What are you talking about?"

Noelani looked at him and smirked. "You know what the demon is talking about... and yet when I mention it... you don't know what I am saying? Please... you are smarter than that."

The red head shook his head. "I know your name... but that doesn't answer my question. Who are you to me? Why have you been following me?"

Noelani shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, kid, so drop it for now."

Noelani placed her hand flat against his ribcage. He winced as she applied pressure to his broken rib. He gasped lightly, hearing the pop from his rib reconnecting. After reconnecting the rib, she reached into her bag over her shoulder. She pulled out a rose, the yellow one that she had clipped the other day. She pulled off one of the petals and then put the rose back in her bag. She smashed the petal between her flattened palms, turning it to a paste. The red head looked at her and frowned. How had she done that. She used her fingers to smear the paste across his ribcage, it was slightly warm to the touch. Then she lowered his shirt, then stood up. She held out a hand to the red head and he took her hand. He braced himself for the hoist, but found that the action didn't hurt at all. He lifted his shirt and seen that there wasn't even a bruise on him.

"How did you do that?" he asked her as he dropped his shirt.

She shrugged her shoulders. "You could do it too, if you had wanted to. You have powers that do not exist in this world. The healing powers of our kin."

"Our kin? You are a fox demon?" he asked her, frowning at the possibility. "You don't look much like one."

She put her hands on her hips and looked down at the defiant little boy. "Speak for yourself, half pint."

The red head shook his head. "Why have you been following me? You have been there for most of my life. Why?"

Noelani smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I have been there for your whole life, and it is because you would have done the same thing for me. The spirit that you possess is that of my father. Youko Kurama was his name."

The red head sighed lightly and looked down. "I was kind of hoping that was all a dream..." he muttered. "How is it possible?"

Noelani shrugged her shoulders. "Never once did you ever explain yourself to me... I am hoping that you will not ask if of me."

Shuiichi frowned. "So my name is Kurama, huh." he sighed lightly and shook his head again. "I have to go... and I am hoping that you do not take this the wrong way... but stay away from me."

Noelani frowned as she looked at him. "Not take it the wrong way? How the hell do you expect me to take something like that?"

The red head shook his head. "Just stay away... for now."

With that, the little red head turned and picked up his backpack. He turned away and walked home, making it home a little later than he had said. Noelani stood there... shocked. He had told her to stay away from him. How could he have done that?

"He said for now, Lani," a familiar voice said from behind her.

She smirked and turned to the fire demon. "I heard that part too, Hiei. But he told me to stay away from him... what the hell did I do to deserve that?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the fallen demon on the ground. "Maybe he needs some time to adjust to what you are to him. You did just tell him that you were his daughter."

She smirked. "He asked, I told. Nothing more than what he wanted to know."

Hiei shook his head. "If I had just learned something like that, I would want some time to wrap my head around it. He most likely will open up to you in a few months."

"Try a few years," she said and sighed. "I guess... it was better than him going on any longer, not knowing."

Hiei nodded and they turned to the Spirit World. They went home and Hiei told her of his little adventure through the Makai. He told her of who he had met, who he had fought, and then, told her of how he got a special invite for them to go see Koenma. She shook her head, she was not going to see him. But Hiei shook his head, telling her that they were not in trouble. He wanted to make a truce with them, a lasting one that sounded quite interesting. She shrugged her shoulders, they would have to see what she was feeling that day before she gave a decision on the matter. They went to bed that night, Noelani smiling lightly as she felt the weight off her shoulders. At least he knew about her. That was the start.

))_))_

End of Chapter Four: Stay Away. Sorry it took a few for an update, but I didn't have a connection in the last few days. So here is the scoop...

Kurama just learned that Noelani is his daughter of his previous life, but has warned her to stay away from him. When the questions start to outweigh the answers, will he be able to resist going to her? Or will he go to Koenma about his questions? Will Kurama turn away from the one that is his protector, or will what he learns bring them together? And how will his meeting Hiei go? Find out next time.

In the meantime, leave me your comments, reviews and requests, I will get back to them soon. I accept any and all comments, the good and the bad, so have at it. Look forward to the next chapters. Have a nice day, and a happy Ta Ta For Now.


End file.
